


Under the Starlight

by Rougescribe (MLGroves)



Series: Nalu Love Fest [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Situaions, Stargazing, team natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalu Love Fest: Beaten and Tired, they came together with only the stars as their witness and Happy none the wiser. Prompt: Breasts/Muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Starlight

Lucy would never admit it, but there was something fascinating and completely arousing about the way Natsu moved in battle. Was it the furrow of his brow, the anger burning in his eyes like the fire he controlled? Or was it the intense stare that could burn the world under the heat of his gaze. Perhaps, it was all these things at once coupled with the sheer power that rippled beneath his skin as he walked, stance strong and sure even as blood from his wounds trailed along his skin.

 

His lip was busted, left eye swollen near shut- but he was a force of nature, blowing through the woods like a fiery tornado. The bandits they had been searching for had been a tough group to find, always hiding in the wilderness and disappearing as quickly as they had been seen. It had taken days for Natsu to sniff them out as they covered the forest like a hoard of rats. It had been almost too easy to round them up once the main camp had found.

 

Easy, right up until the group of five leaders revealed themselves to be Mages as well. The true battle began when Lucy's keys had been ripped from her side and her whip snapped in half. Covered in scrapes and bruises, and perhaps, a busted lip herself- the boss of the bandits had laughed and sneered at their weakness, only to shout in anger when Happy whisked her away to safety and Natsu had barreled through to him, snarling in rage.

 

They had taken out the whole lot together, and four of the leader's had fallen easily to them both, but this last man had been the hardest by far. As Lucy sat in the branches of a tree, nursing her wounds as Happy sat in her lap, clutching the key's she adored, her eyes never strayed away from the battle for long.

 

Natsu was mesmerizing like this. His vest had long disappeared and his pants that had once hidden his thighs from the world was ripped and torn, giving Lucy a perfect view of the sharp curves in his powerful legs. He glowed in his own fire and the manic grin on his face only caused heat to boil in her stomach and a throbbing to begin between her legs.

 

How had it come to this? She often wondered. Not long ago she would have ignored this, would have pretended that nothing about her partner was this enticing. Now, she could barely keep her eyes off him, secretly knowing that she had been damned the moment those rough hands had branded her as his.

 

“You're wriggling a lot.” Happy observed, giving her worried look. “Are you hurt somewhere?”

 

“No.” She answered as her cheeks heated up. Hiding her thoughts with an evil grin she answered the Exceed teasingly, “You're just heavy, cat!”

 

Happy's shocked face was worth it as his tail frizzed out, “Don't take what I say and say it to me! You're the heavy one! You're like a horse when I carry you!”

 

“Oh shut it!” That cat was so lucky she loved him or else those whiskers would have been yanked out by now.

 

A roar of flames surrounding the area distracted them and Lucy looked on to the battle once more. Natsu had the upper, over powering the bandit leader even as he struggled with his power to freeze his body with a paralysis spell. It was ineffective against the pure determination her partner had for the wind and the laughter that escaped him when he struck the evil mage to the ground was enough to seal the deal.

 

No Bandit, mage or no mage, could defeat Natsu when he was having fun. It was impossible. The area smoked of fire and ash, and dust whirled about Natsu as he calmed down, tying the mage's hands up with his own belt. It caused the already damaged pants to dip well below his waist line and Lucy's eyes were immediately drawn to the his hip bones. She licked her lips unconsciously and groaned.

 

“Are you mad that we have to carry them back now Lucy?” Happy interrupted her thoughts again, grinning smartly, “You shouldn't be. It's the least you can do since Natsu did most of the work!”

 

She glowered at him. “What did I say about shutting it?” She asked before taking her keys from him. “I was already aware of that! And look, for once, we should be able to get the full reward!” Her excitement to this fact was contagious and Happy agreed with a loud 'aye!'

 

It would be a long evening, gathering up the entire group to be arrested, but Lucy already knew that the mental visual's of Natsu's body would keep her company well into the night.

 

What was it about dating a Dragonslayer that just made her such a horndog? It was embarrassing!

 

Later that night, a campfire warmed her as they prepared for sleep. They would have to make it to the next town over in the morning before taking the train to Magnolia, but camping had never been a real issue with Lucy. Especially after she had started bringing a tent with her. It had been entertaining to watch Natsu as he struggled to put it up for her, claiming he could do it in ten seconds.

 

In reality, it was more close to two hours and Lucy was certain he had broken a few support wires while he'd been at it. It had taken only one glare from her to ensure he didn't burn it to cinders in his frustration.

 

“Lucyyy, I'm bored... why are you just staring at the sky like that?”

 

Of course, his frustration came in many forms. “I'm star gazing.” She told him, with a quick glance in his direction.”Go play with Happy.”

 

“He's asleep in the tent- said carrying you wore him out today. Have you been eating more, Lucy?”

 

The crunch of her teeth gnashing together made Natsu flinch back in fear and she seethed. That damn cat! “No, I have not, Natsu! Now go away!”

 

“But-”

 

“I said go away and let me star gaze in peace!” Maybe that way she could go about the days events again and mentally ogle Natsu's half-naked form without distraction. The man had been dating her for months now and yet he never seemed to realize just how much his body affected her during the day. How did she ever get an oblivious boy like that wrapped around her finger?

 

The feel of his arms wrapping around her as he caged her from behind brought forth a shiver. Or was it the other way around? Could she be wrapped around his, instead?

 

“I told you to leave me alone.” She whispered, trying to be harsh and failing when she felt his lips brush the hair from her neck and kiss her.

 

“Like I'd actually do that.” He responded, every bit as stubborn as she. “Is that one star thing out tonight?.. you know the cool one you should me before?”

 

“You mean Draco?” Lucy asked, amused and only a little exasperated by him. “It wont be out this season, give it a few months.”

 

Natsu whined. “Man, that's so lame!”

 

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Of course he'd think that. Considering her options for getting out of his grasp, Lucy sighed. His grip only tightened, as if sensing her thoughts and she, instead, began looking at the sky again. “You can see Gemini and Taurus though...”

 

He grunted, so she assumed he was still listening, albeit in boredom. With a soft smile, she brought a hand out to point to a cluster of stars and continued, “and right there is canis minor.. you know, Plue?”

 

She continued to talk about the stars after that, pointing out a few unknown constellations to the boy and smiling when she thought about the ones her keys represented. The heat of his body kept her as warm as the dying bonfire and she was surprised that Natsu didn't fall asleep as she spoke. Instead, he kept his chin to her shoulder, letting her talk while randomly goading her to continue. It was a rare thing for Natsu to let her talk this long without whining about needing something else to do. So she relished the moment while she could.

 

Lucy was just starting to talk about the Lepus constellation when Natsu's warmth suddenly increased in his fingertips as they trailed along her arms. Goosebumps rose across her skin as he breath skimmed her throat. Her words caught in her throat when he dragged his fangs along the pulse of her neck as he brought his mouth below her ear to suck on the sensitive flesh.

 

Clenching her legs, Lucy felt the familiar burning in her gut rekindle and her mouth ran dry. “...N..natsu?” She wasn't going to complain about the attention, but he had interrupted her thoughts and really, where had this come from?

 

“It's fun listening to you talk.” He said after a few more breadths and open mouth kisses to her shoulders. His arms slowly enveloped her further before he drew her back completely against him, bringing forth the feel of his pulse and the hard muscles of his chest. She squirmed then, and let loose a tiny gasp when she felt his arousal hard against her.

 

Had he been like this the entire time she was talking? She couldn't remember, but when he coaxed her head to fall back against his shoulder so he could nip along her collar bone, she found she couldn't quite care. “... but I've been thinking about doing this to you all day.”

 

Natsu was making her brain short circuit and she barely understood his words, “...huh?” She asked, suddenly out of breath.

 

He growled his acknowledgment and ran his tongue up to her jaw before biting at her lips. “Fighting earlier had me all fired up, but I could _smell_ you the entire time Lucy. When did you become such a naughty girl when I fight?”

 

Heat flared up across her face and she shuddered. “You.. knew?” That really was embarrassing, she thought she had hidden her dirty thoughts better than that- especially with Happy there to distract her.

 

Natsu chuckled darkly, and if she could have seen his face, Lucy was certain his eyes would be burning once again. “Of course I did, you were staring at me like food for the rest of the day and I almost thought you were gonna eat me.”

 

Laughter erupted then, even as his breath ghosted across her skin. Lucy raised her hand to fasten her fingers into his hair and shook her head. “You're ridiculous you know that? Don't talk to me about food when we're doing this!”

 

“Why not?” his voice rumbled, slightly mischievous as he trailed his hand along her waist to dip under her skirt. “You should know how much I like to eat you anyway.”

 

Every nerve ending was switching to over drive at his words and Lucy choked. “Na-natsu!” He only laughed further, teasing the curls between her legs even as he groaned at the feel of her. She was quickly becoming ready for him and she knew it.

 

He pulled her further to his lap, biting at her skin as he moved and Lucy barely struggled with him despite his words.”Shh- quiet or you'll wake Happy up!” Before she could complain, he tilted her head further back to latch his mouth to hers, dominating her lips as if they were his own and heat transferred between their tongues. His other hand roped around her chest, gripping her through the thin fabric of her shirt and the friction brought forth more shudders as she moaned into his mouth.

 

It was a flurry of fingers and teeth then. His strong arms were like a cage as he held her to him, worked her hips against his fingers and thrust his hips against hers from behind. Lucy held his face to hers and pulled his hair without shame, even as her nails dug into the skin of the arm palming her breasts. In time, their kiss grew more inflamed as they moved against the other and her slim fingers soon found the hem of his loose pants and pushed them aside. 

 

He was all velvet and rigid as she held him, gasping as his fingers delved into her and cried out when he bite a particular sensitive spot against her neck. With heat and a blaze along his hands, the panties that separated them was ripped aside and with an earnest thrust of his hips and guiding her hands, they connected with undulating hips and bruised their mouths further against each other.

 

She was full and content and with each thrust into her the stars in the sky took up space in her mind and her body tingled with the pleasure she had been waiting for all afternoon. His body quaked behind her and Natsu snarled when her fingers scratched along his scalp and trailed down to his face. She held him close as she gyrated and strong waves pulled inside her body.

 

With minds over taken by lust, they continued against each other, moving only to pull herself a top him as he became her cushion on the cold grass. She turned to face him, hands digging into his shoulders as she worked herself over him and the fire she had been craving all day crescendoed across her lips when his calloused hands dug into her hips and he shoved himself into her with all the force he could muster.

 

In this position, she could watch him as his chest heaved for air, as the sweat began to trail down his skin and how his body moved beneath her. His hips were mouth watering and the muscles enchanted her. When she finally came across the edge, her nails dug into the expanse of his chest and she clung to him for support. Lucy's body shook as she fell against him, gasping for air even as he frantically rolled them to thrust within her violently.

 

His pleasure was right behind her as he spasmed against her, falling atop her weight a strong weight that secured her. Their gasping breath mingled in the night air and what was remaining of their clothes clung to them like a second skin. Smiling, they laughed breathlessly together and caressed each other with gentle hands.

 

The stars twinkled above as Natsu kissed her once more, with a slow, deep, languorous movement of his hips as they hummed their need for each other. It was a nice night and the bonfire, when re-lit, glowed against his body in such a way that Lucy could not hold back from him. They came together time and time again that night until they were so exhausted they slept through most of the next day.

 

Happy never did understand why they had missed the train next day and they never told him- opting to instead, appease the Exceed with a Barrel of fish when they returned home.

 


End file.
